Des choix différents, un destin unique
by neferticia
Summary: Une vie, deux tournures différentes dûes à des choix différents, mais un même destin.


**Ceci est ma première fanfiction. Bien évidemment, tous les personnages sont la propriété de J.K Rowling, excepté Alison et Mélanie que j'ai moi même inventé (hihihi). **

**Je tiens à prévenir que c'est quelque chose d'original. En fait, cela raconte l'histoire de Mélanie dans deux situations différentes dues à des choix différents.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite ou grande review (selon vos préférences).**

**_

* * *

_****_CHAPITRE 1 : Amitié et envie de meurtre_**

* * *

_Sbam!_

Dans un énorme fracas, la porte du dortoir que j'occupe avec trois autres filles de mon âge s'ouvre pour laisser apparaître Alison _alias_ Al, une de mes camarades, en pleurs. Sans la moindre hésitation, je jette mon parchemin et ma plume par terre pour me relever de mon lit, où je suis installée, et j'accoure vers elle.

- Al... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

Sans me donner la moindre réponse, Alison Bergley se jette dans mes bras et pleure jusqu'à déverser toutes les larmes possibles présentes dans son corps, ce qui prit 10 bonnes minutes. Dix minutes pendant lesquelles je ne fais que la serrer contre moi le plus possible, et lui murmurer des mots de réconfort qui ne changent malheureusement rien à son état. Dix minutes pendant lesquelles on reste debout, vers l'entrée de la chambre, serrées l'une contre l'autre, et sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé.

Une fois plus ou moins calmée et enfin capable de parler, Alison recule de deux pas et essuye le plus possible les larmes présentes sur son visage. Ne voulant pas la brusquer, je ne dis rien, attendant qu'elle veuille engager la conversation par elle-même. Je l'observe se diriger vers son lit, celui vers la fenêtre, où elle s'assit. Elle me regarde, me fait un sourire triste et pris une grande respiration.

- Mèl... Qu'est ce qui cloche chez moi?

Je ne dis rien. Je reste debout près de la porte à la regarder, abasourdie. Sachant que cette question allait sans aucun doute dériver sur une future conversation concernant les raisons de son état, je crois préférable de fermer la porte pour avoir plus d'intimité. Je la rejoins ensuite sur son lit où je m'assoies en tailleur, et la regarde dans les yeux pour qu'elle ne puisse pas douter de ma réponse.

- Absolument rien ma puce... Absolument rien ne cloche chez toi.

- Alors... Peux-tu me dire pourquoi est-ce que Joey a rompu avec moi?

Mes yeux s'écarquillent d'étonnement quand j'entends la réponse.

- QUOI! Joey a rompu avec toi? Tu parles bien de Joey Grenbough? Ton Joey chéri?

- Tout à fait lui, sauf qu'il est dorénavant mon ex!

- Mais...il...tu...Enfin, POURQUOI?

Al baisse la tête pour cacher la couleur rose qu'avait pris ses joues, et déglutit avec difficulté.

- Plus de sentiments...pas assez bien pour lui. - La deuxième raison donnée fut presque chuchotée volontairement pour qu'elle n'arrive pas à mes oreilles.

- QUOI? Tu veux dire que ce bâtard te trouve "pas assez bien pour lui!"? Mais j'ai une info pour toi Al : Il ne te mérite même pas! Tu es bien plus belle, plus intelligente et plus intéressante que LUI!

Elle relève son regard vers moi et me fixe de ses yeux humides et brillants.

- Est ce que...est-ce que tu le penses vraiment?

- Mais bien sûr! Répondis-je en levant mes yeux et mes mains au ciel comme signe d'éventualité. - Tu es mieux que lui, alors ne perds pas ton temps à t'apitoyer sur ton sort quand c'est lui qui devrait le faire!

- Oh Mél! T'es un ange...non, tu es Mon ange! Toujours là pour moi aussi bien quand je vais mal que quand je vais bien.

- C'est normal, voyons.

- Merci!

Elle se jette ensuite dans mes bras et me fait un bisou sur ma joue droite. Je sens qu'elle va mieux, et c'est le principal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Sbam!_**

**La porte s'ouvre violemment alors que je suis assise sur mon lit à faire mon devoir de potions pour le lendemain. Je lève la tête et j'aperçois Al sur le pas de la porte en train de pleurer. J'hésite un instant à me lever et aller à voir mais décide en fin de compte de continuer ce devoir sous peine de recevoir une punition de la part de ce cher Owen, un prof remplaçant, dont la passion est de faire de la vie des gryffondors un enfer. Et après tout, ce ne sont que des larmes, et elle va rapidement s'arrêter de pleurer.**

**Je rabaisse mon regard sur mon devoir et termine de répondre à la troisième question. Alors que j'entame la quatrième, j'entends les pas de Al, elle se dirige vers son lit. Elle tire son rideau et s'endort après dix minutes de pleurs.**

**Et moi, je passe toute la soirée ainsi, à gratter ma plume sur le parchemin.**

**Enfin! Je regarde ma montre : 23h21. J'ai fini mon devoir de potion et celui de runes. Au moment même où je me couche, les autres filles arrivent en papotant. Je leur souhaite bonne nuit et tire le rideau avant d'éteindre ma lampe de chevet. Je m'endors presque sur l'instant, mais j'ai le temps d'entendre ces quelques mots : Alison...Joey...rompus.**

**J'en déduis qu'Al pleurait pour ça. La pauvre, ça faisait deux ans qu'elle était avec lui et en était complètement folle. J'imagine que c'est lui qui a dû rompre vu qu'elle pleurait. Mais pour qui il se prend? J'ai toujours considéré qu'il ne la méritait pas! Bref, tout de manière elle va vite trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Comme on dit : un de perdu, dix de retrouvés!**

**Malgré cette dernière pensée, je sens qu'elle va mal, et je m'inquiète un peu.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cela fait déjà un mois que Al et Joey ont rompu. C'est passé à une vitesse hallucinante autant pour moi que pour elle car j'ai vraiment fait tout mon possible pour égayer Al dans ses mauvais moments, et ça a toujours marché sans me vanter! Maintenant, elle l'a presque totalement oublié et l'ignore complètement lorsque on le croise dans le château. Et en plus, ce passage nous a rapproché énormément vu que nous passions presque tout notre temps libre ensemble.

Assise dans l'ombre d'un arbre du parc de l'école en plein début d'après midi, on tente tant bien que mal de réviser la métamorphose afin de récupérer le retard qu'on avait accumulé sans le vouloir lorsqu'on passait notre temps à parler en cours plutôt que d'écouter le professeur McGonnagal. Chacun son livre grand ouvert et devant soi, on ne parle pas, trop occupées à se concentrer sur les pages de nos bouquins. Enfin, je pense que c'est ce que fait Al vu ce silence inhabituel de sa part.

Malheureusement pour moi, ces deux heures passées au dessus de mon bouquin ne m'a rien apporté sinon un léger mais abominable torticolis.

- Et merde! Je passe ma main sur ma nuque pour diminuer la douleur en la massant, mais ce fut vain, comme chaque fois d'ailleurs.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Al lève les yeux de son bouquin et me regarde les sourcils froncés en attendant ma réponse.

- Rien qu'un satané mal très très puissant au cou dû à notre cher McGonnagal!

- Surtout dû à notre inattention en classe oui! Si ça te dit on peut s'arrêter là et passer notre précieux dimanche après midi à ne rien faire. Pourquoi pas rester étendue ici même et rêvasser ou même bavarder de tout et de rien. Ca serait intéressant.

Je lui souris.

- Je crois plutôt que je fais faire un tour à l'infirmerie pour calmer un peu ma douleur et je te rejoints après.

- Bien, si tu veux. Je t'attends donc ici.

Le temps de me lever et Al a déjà fermé son bouquin et se prépare à se coucher sur l'herbe verte et fraîche. Je lui fait un vague signe de la main et commence à m'éloigner de l'arbre puis du parc pour rentrer dans le château. A peine ai-je franchis la porte d'entrée qu'un ballon d'eau me tomba sur la tête avant d'éclater et vider ainsi son contenu sur moi.

- Putain!

Je regarde autour de moi afin de savoir qui a osé me faire ça quand je le vois enfin caché derrière des troisièmes et quatrièmes années morts de rire.

- SIRIUS BLACK!

A l'entente de son nom, Sirius se met à courir dans les escaliers du hall sans prendre la peine de s'arrêter de rire. Ni une ni deux, je me lance à sa poursuite et arrive doucement à le rattraper grâce à mes compétences en athlétisme que je fais depuis mes 8 ans. Malheureusement pour moi, au moment même où je le rattraper au premier étage, je tombe à cause de mes vêtements mouillés et glisse sur le ventre sur au moins trois mètres et sous les regards de toutes les personnes présentes. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, j'aperçois Sirius au bout du couloir à me regarder et à se tenir difficilement les côtes sous ses rires.

- ESPECE DE...

- Espèce de quoi miss Bivenski?

Il ne manquait plus que lui. Sous la colère, je frappe le sol de mes faibles poings et me relève avec difficulté pour faire face au professeur Owen qui me regarde avec un rictus méprisant au bout des lèvres, et toujours avec ses habituels cheveux tréssés.

- En fait je voulais dire espèce de, euh...de...

- Economisez votre salive miss Bivenski. Je vois que même après six ans passés dans cet établissement, vous ne savez toujours pas vous tenir en place et respectez les règles données.

- Des règles? ...Quelles règles?

- Premièrement, celle qui consiste à ne pas courir dans les couloirs, même pendant les jours du week-end...

- ...

- Puis celle de ne sortir de son dortoir qu'à la condition d'être physiquement...présentable.

Suite à cette phrase, il me regarde de la tête au pied en haussant un sourcil et les lèvres pincées en avant à la McGonnagal. Gênée de ce regard insistant, j'abaisse mes yeux après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil vers là où j'avais vu Sirius qui a disparu à l'arrivée de Owen.

- Votre retenue s'effectuera ce soir vers 20 heures avec notre bien-aimé concierge M. Ploot dont je vais me faire le plaisir d'informer. Utilisez le temps qu'il vous reste pour vous changer d'ici là!

Je ne dis rien, sachant qu'un seul mot déplacé de ma bouche ne fera qu'empirer les choses. Je ne relève le regard que lorsque j'entends ses pas s'éloignés. Je décide de faire demi-tour et rejoindre Al au parc pour lui faire part de cette mauvaise nouvelle sans plus me soucier de mon début de torticolis.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ca fait je crois un mois que Al et Joey ont rompu mais on ne dirait pas. Al reste toujours attaché à ce bâtard alors que lui à complètement refait sa vie sociale! Après le soir où elle est revenue en pleurant, je ne l'ai vu que très rarement sourire. Elle passe vraiment tout son temps à pleurer ou à s'apitoyer sur son sort. C'est dommage. J'en suis sûr que ça aurait pu être autrement.**

**On est dimanche après-midi et je suis couchée à plat ventre dans mon lit, en train de lire un livre d'horreur qu'Eva (une coloc' dirons nous) m'a prêtée. J'arrive à un passage plein de suspense où l'héroïne s'approche lentement de la porte d'une cave pour l'ouvrir car elle soupçonne quelqu'un, ou peut être quelque chose, d'y être. "Sa main effleura doucement la poignée ronde avant de l'attraper. Lisa déglutit avec difficulté et stoppa son souffle avant de tourner le plus lentement possible la poignée de sa main gauche. Ses jambes tremblaient sous son corps et menaçaient de lâcher sous la peur. Une goutte de transpiration naquit près de la racine de ses cheveux et commença à parcourir le front de la jeune fille avant d'être ralentit par le sourcil puis comme engloutit par ce dernier. Lisa prit son courage à deux mains et finit de tourner la poignée jusqu'au "clic" qui informait que la porte pouvait être ouverte. Elle ouvrit donc enfin la porte en bois de chêne et" Fin de la page. Avant de la tourner et lire la suite je respire un bon coup, complètement transportée par l'histoire et déglutis à mon tour avec difficulté comme l'a fait précédemment Lisa.**

**- Bien...Allons-y.**

**Je tourne alors la page, et attaque le premier mot quand j'entends quelqu'un rugir bestialement et ouvrir par la même occasion violement mon rideau, me faisant en même temps la plus grosse frayeur de toute ma vie.**

**Evidemment, je cris de terreur sans quitter mon bouquin des yeux et les ferme comme si cela allait me protéger.**

**- Hahahaha!**

**Un rire, pas nimporte lequel. Ce rire masculin, je le connais. Je rouvre alors mes yeux, la main contre la poitrine pour essayer de calmer ma respiration qui a accéleré à une vitesse incroyable en un minimum de secondes, puis me redresse pour faire face à James Potter, plié en deux sous ses rires. Je lui lance un regard noir qui en dit tant sur mon humeur et lentement, il se calme. Il tousse, et me fixe dans les yeux avec un sourire qui montre bien qu'il essaye de se retenir de me rire une fois de plus au nez.**

**- Salut Mèl!**

**Je ne réponds pas et le regarde avec toujours ce même regard.**

**- Oh. Je vois que ma petite blague ne t'a pas fait rire.**

**- ...**

**- Bien, tu peux ne pas réagir, ça m'arrange plus qu'autre chose. Euh, je voulais te demander si tu n'avais pas vu Evans dans les parages, j'ai quelque chose d'important à lui demander.**

**- J'imagine que tu veux lui demander de sortir avec toi.**

**- Pas pour cette fois non.**

**Je hausse un sourcil comme pour lui dire que je sais très bien qu'il ment. Il me regarde alors avec une moue suppliante mais qui lui va à ravir. Il faut savoir que James Potter est quand même l'un des plus beau mec de notre génération, avec bien entendu sa petite bande. Mais bien sûr tout le monde n'est pas parfait! Cela veut dire que s'ils sont avantagés physiquement, ils restent cependant des adolescents puérils et blagueurs malgré leur âge. Je plains d'avance leur future femme, s'ils arrivent à se contenter d'une seule.**

**- Lily est sorti il y'a environ deux heures avec Eva. Il me semble qu'elles ont parlé de... Maggie Rindow je crois, la préfète Serdegloise avec qui ta chérie a sympathisé cette année. Je pense qu'elles sont allées la retrouver.**

**- J'imagine qu'elles doivent être allé au parc pour bavarder un peu. Merci pour l'info. **

**Il se penche alors et m'embrasse sur la joue avant de se redresser.**

**Je pense qu'une petite explication s'impose. Durant ma troisième année, je suis sorti avec James pendant moins de deux semaines comme presque toutes les filles à l'époque. Lorsqu'on a rompu, on est resté en très bon terme, d'où les gestes affectueux qu'il a à mon égard.**

**- Tu devrais sortir un peu dehors, il fait très beau. Tu vas te tuer à rester enfermée dans cette pièce toute la journée.**

**- Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai pas trop envie de marcher.**

**- Je te porte sur mon dos si tu veux.**

**Il s'approche alors de moi et me prends par le bras. Face à cette réaction je souris. Qu'est ce qu'il peut être bête!**

**- Non, c'est bon, je vais marcher.**

**- Bien, si tu insistes. Allez, debout petite fée! (Un petit surnom qu'il a pour habitude me donner depuis la relation qu'on avait eue. Je devais en échange l'appeler Mon Apollon).**

**Je me lève donc et je sors du dortoir à ses côtés. On passe notre temps à discuter des derniers potins de l'école tout en marchant et au moment où on descend les escaliers du hall d'entrée, on trouve Sirius avec dans ses mains deux sortes de boules.**

**- Hey Patmol, t'aurais pas vu Lunard? Il a quelque chose qui m'appartient.**

**Sirius ne répond rien pendant quelques secondes, trop occupé à regarder qui rentre dans le château. Je regarde alors plus attentivement ses mains, et m'aperçois que les deux boules sont des ballons remplis d'eau.**

**- Oh non! Vous n'arrêtez donc jamais.**

**- Et non! On a une réputation à garder. Me répond alors Sirius avant de porter toute son attention sur une jeune fille qui venait de rentrer dans le château. Je remarque alors que ses yeux pétillent. Je regarde la jeune fille puis le regarde lui. Avant même que j'essaye de le dissuader, il jette de toute ses forces un de ses ballons d'eau qui atterit, sous mes yeux ébahis, sur la tête de cette pauvre élève de poufsouffle à en juger par sa robe.**

**- Bonne chance Mèl!**

**- Quoi?**

**En moins de deux secondes, Sirius disparaît des parages avec son meilleur ami. Bien évidemment, il prend soin de me jeter le second ballon d'eau que je rattrape par simple réflexe. J'ai à peine le temps de me rendre compte de ce qui risque de m'arriver si on me trouve avec cet objet dans mes mains. **

**- Mélanie Bivenski!**

**Oh Merlin! Je n'ai pas vu le professeur McGonnagal sortir de l'infirmerie. Elle m'a vu en possession du ballon d'eau. Je suis foutue!**

**Les poings sur les hanches et les sourcils sévèrement froncés, la professeur se rapproche dangereusement de moi, prête à me passer le plus grand savon de tous les temps!**

**- Professeur, ce n'est absolument pas moi qui ai fait ça... c'est**

**- Ne racontez pas de bêtises Mademoiselle Bivenski! Je vous ai pris la main dans le sac et vous osé essayer d'accuser un autre que vous! **

**- Mais...**

**- Mais vous avez ce ballon d'eau dans vos mains! Le même que cette pauvre Miss Johnson a reçu sur la tête un instant auparavant! **

**- Mais...**

**- N'essayez pas de vous justifiez! Je n'aurai jamais cru que vous vous abaisseriez à ce genre de pratique puérile et sans intérêt d'habitude pratiquée par des personnes comme James Potter et toute sa petite bande de stupides jeunes hommes qui croient aller loin avec ce comportement nul et sans intérêt.**

**- ...**

**- Je vais prévenir Mr. Ploot que vous effectuerez votre retenue avec lui ce soir. Lui seul décidera de votre punition. Entendu?**

**Rouge de honte et de colère, j'abaisse ma tête, le regard posé sur mes pieds, pour éviter celui de Minerva. Elle pourrait me tuer avec lui seul.**

**- Oui Professeur...Je suis désolée.**

**- Ce n'est pas à moi de vous excuser, mais auprès de cette pauvre Miss Johnson qui est tombée dans les vapes à cause de sa fragilité physique.**

**- Je le ferais.**

**- Bien. Ce soir à huit heures dans le bureau de M. Ploot. Aucun retard ne sera toléré.**

**Suite à ses mots, elle me prend le ballon que j'avais dans les mains. J'entends ses pas s'éloigner. Bien. Grâce à ce cher Sirius, je suis en retenue ce soir. Dire que tout ça ne se serait jamais passé si James ne m'avait pas poussé à sortir. Je vais les tuer tous les deux dès que possible.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Je regarde ma montre : 23h12! Ce salop de Ploot m'a gardé pendant plus de trois heures et tout ça à cause de Sirius. _"AHHHHH, je vais me le faire celui-là!"._ J'avance difficilement vers la salle commune, mes bras pendant sur le long de mon corps, et maudissant sans cesse ce cher Black. Je suis épuisée! Je n'ai fait que frotter, frotter et encore frotter le sol de la moitié du premier étage! Je sens à peine mes bras, et les seules fois où je ressens quelque chose, c'est une affreuse douleur qui parcoure mes avant-bras et mon dos car il a fallu que je me mette à quatre pattes par terre par manque de matériel. Manque de matériel! Vous en rendez-vous compte là? On est dans une école de magie et ils n'ont même pas de quoi se procurer du matériel! Bref, de toute façon c'est fini. Enfin. J'atteint la salle commune et entre après avoir reçu un sermon de la part de Dgé-Dgé, le monsieur du tableau qui nous garde l'entrée. Il est marrant Dgé-Dgé, je l'aime bien. C'était un très grand musicien il y'a quelques siècles et il était très reconnu et apprécié. Bref, passons. J'entre et qui je trouve? Et bien Al qui me fait un énorme sourire avant de se lever de son siège, de s'avancer vers moi et de me prendre dans ses bras.

- ça va ma puce?

- Moui...

Ce n'est bien sûr pas le cas, mais je ne vais tout de même pas la déranger avec mes douleurs qui vont sans aucun doute disparaître d'ici quelques jours.

- Sirius est venu me voir tout à l'heure avec James. Il prenait de tes nouvelles et semblait très content de te savoir en retenue.

Je ne dis rien et la regarde.

- Il a rigolé un instant puis il est parti rejoindre le reste de la bande. Et c'est là que j'ai eu une idée.

- Une idée? Une idée pour quoi?

- Et bien...je pensais que ce serait amusant de se venger pour ce qu'il t'a fait, d'autant qu'il n'a rien eu, lui.

- C'est vrai que ce serait une bonne chose, mais qu'est ce qu'on pourrait faire?

Al me fait alors un grand sourire. Je la regarde bizarrement en me demandant ce qu'elle doit bien préparé puis, je la regarde s'éloigner vers la chaise où elle était assise un instant plus tôt et se baisser comme pour ramasser quelque chose. Elle se rapproche de moi en portant dans ses bras ce que je reconnu être un sac qui semblait contenir un liquide épais. Un sac?

- Qu'est ce que c'est?

- Et bien, quand tu es parti tout à l'heure pour ta retenue, j'ai fait un petit tour dans les bureau de Mme Lesgocy pendant son absence ( Lesgocy est notre prof de Soins aux créatures magiques pour information) et j'ai déniché cette merveille qui n'est rien d'autre que les excréments des scrouts à pétards qu'elle fait étudier aux secondes années.

Je fais une grimace de dégoût à cette annonce et regarde le sac avec une expression horrifiée.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu vas en faire?

- Demande plutôt ce que NOUS allons faire. Et bien j'ai eu comme idée de verser un échantillon cette magnifique chose dans le jus de citrouille de ce cher Sirius Black demain matin.

Je ne peux me retenir de rire comme une conne pendant quelques secondes sous le regard pétillant et plein de malice de Al.

- Al...Tu es un ange...Non, tu es Mon ange.

- Comme ça on sera deux.

On remonte ensuite dans notre dortoir en se donnant les dernières explications pour demain qui sera l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie. Maintenant que je savais que Sirius allait payer ce qu'il avait osé me faire, j'oublie toutes mes douleurs et me rendors comme soulagée avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Bonne nuit Mèl.

- Bonne nuit Al.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ploot m'aura retenu plus de trois heures aujourd'hui pour une de ses habituelles corvées qui consiste à frotter le sol à l'aide d'un simple chiffon et un seau d'eau. **

**Je suis fatiguée, j'en peux vraiment plus mais je pense que je vais survivre. En tout cas, il n'est pas question que je meure avant d'avoir une entrevue avec ce cher Sirius Black et son inséparable Potter pour leur dire le fond de mes pensées quant à ce qu'ils ont osé me faire. Je vais me venger et leur faire ainsi payer cher toute cette souffrance.**

**J'arrive enfin à la salle commune dont juste quelques élèves ne faisant pas partis des sixièmes années sont présents. Arrivée à mon dortoir, je me jette littéralement sur mon lit, vraiment trop fatiguée pour prendre ne serait-ce qu'une douche. Tant pis, je me réveillerai plus tôt demain, juste pour ça, bien que je sens que j'aurai du mal à bouger à cause de ces incessantes douleurs qui me font souffrir.**

**Juste quelques minutes après m'être couchée, j'entends quelqu'un marcher très lentement dans la chambre afin de ne pas se faire entendre. J'entends le bruit d'un matelas sur lequel on viendrait de se poser, puis des rideaux se refermer.**

**

* * *

**

**_End of the chapter_**


End file.
